


【(N+H)/S】新手教程

by SnidgetKing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: CP如标题所示，是3P，3P，3P！请紧肾！！！！！
Relationships: Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft), Notch/Herobrine, Notch/Steve (Minecraft)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

我。

生从何来，死往何去？

宇宙是否有尽头，时间是否有长短？

这些问题，Steve其实再清楚不过了。

他的创造者，是Notch和Herobrine。

他经历过各种各样离奇的死亡，但都会从原点复活。

世界的尽头是规则排列却不成地形的方块。

一天是熔炉烧制120个物品的时间，而每当天空中开始闪烁[HappyBirthday Notch!]的金色字样，则说明已经过了一年。

然而Steve还是忍不住思考，创造、生存或冒险的意义是什么？

Herobrine说他存在的意义是生存，在几乎可以无限拓展的世界中探索，挖掘和采集生存的必需品并以此谋生。

Notch说他存在的意义是创造，在已经被制定的世界中建造出属于自己的作品，并在各种环境中体验不同的身份与生活。

Steve确实走过了很多地方，与中立生物、海洋、闪电和饥饿为伴，越过了峡谷的地坑俯瞰水流和岩浆，也攀爬到丛林的顶端眺望一眼看不到尽头的绿叶和藤蔓。

Steve也确实用自己的手和工具建造了房屋和铁路，也挖平过山脉，砍尽过树林，填平过地坑，各个生态群落都有属于他的华丽壮观的临时居所，也都连通了去往别处的轨道。

可是啊——

可是为什么？每当Steve到达一个新的地方，修好一座新的居所，他的两位神明也会随之而至？？？

Notch和Herobrine只是咯咯咯地笑着，对于Steve的作品倾尽赞美之词，在建筑里走走转转，夸赞他的技巧和手艺，然后理所应当似的住下。

起初，Steve还十分得意，能受到神主的夸赞和肯定，自然是值得自豪的事情。和两位神祇同处一室的好处也显而易见，怪物从来不会靠近他的房子，作物和动物总会生长得极快，偶尔还能遇到前来拜访的村民。可时间久了，Steve又不是那么高兴了，两位创世神对世界万物都充满了兴趣，他们彼此之间更是感情深厚，而且身为神明又不需要休息，所以用夜夜笙歌——更正——日夜笙歌来形容他们，真是再合适不过了。

就比如说今天吧。Steve灰头土脸地从废弃矿井回到地面，身上满是煤灰和蜘蛛网。他不用推开自家大门就已经看到灯火通明的大厅，听见两位神明大人的欢声笑语，Herobrine又被Notch的什么奇特点子逗乐了，吵着什么时候去“实验一番”。Steve听得一阵头疼，绕到木制别墅后面用红石机械隐藏起来的小门，溜进二楼的小房间里，把自己摔在红色羊毛制成的床上。

闭上眼，时间却并没有如期快进，Steve不耐烦地直接打碎了晃眼的红石灯，在一片昏暗中听着楼下大厅传来的笑声，小声咒骂这该死的命运。

“你是不是对我们有什么意见？”

—— 一个声音穿过天花板和地板，来到Steve身边——

Steve一个机灵跳起来摔在地上，饶是地板也铺了一层羊毛，没有发出太大的响声。黑暗中两个白色的光源徐徐升起，后面是Herobrine充满怨念的脸。Steve早就习惯创世神各种穿墙传送闪现消失的伎俩，所以最初的惊吓过后并没有表现出更多的意外。

“Notch说你不高兴了，你是不是对我们有什么意见？”Herobrine执着地问着同一个问题。

哦哦，Steve冷着脸琢磨，Notch从来没说过他还可以监测到别人的心理活动，这还真是意料之外情理之中。

“从个体行为就能判断出他的情绪，Brine你要学着点。”Notch从Steve身后冒出来，吸着快喝完的盒装果汁，发出恼人的啧啧啧的声音，“不过你为什么心情不佳，我也无从判断。所以我和Brine有相同的问题，你可以告诉我们吗？”

“是发现什么新的漏洞了吗？”Herobrine盘腿往地上一坐，使劲盯着Steve看，企图用他那14亮度等级的目光【判断情绪】。

Steve摇头。

“敌对生物的刷新频率太低？还是太高？”

Steve扶额，摇头。

“没有找到心仪的物资？遗迹？？”

Steve长叹一口气，扶额，摇头。

“——以自由意志克服本能，普世观念超越利益，是生存的重要前提。”

Notch又在说一些让人似懂非懂的话了。Steve在沉默中苦恼着，他没有权利去否定和指责他的造物主，也难以描述那种不在设定范围之内的情绪。

“我……”屡屡想说些什么，却难以开口用语言和文字来表达。“我想知道，这偌大的世界里，只有我一个人吗？”

“怎么会，那么多中立生物你——”Herobrine被Notch制止了，后者困惑地打量着Steve，显然也不明白他为何要说出这样的话。他们静静等着Steve继续讲下去。

“那些中立生物，敌对生物，只会做出特定的动作，村民的房屋和交易内容千篇一律，我见识过各种各样的地形和遗迹，可即使相隔甚远，相同的生态和建筑却并无本质的差别。”Steve既然打开了话匣子，便将一直以来困惑于心的事情统统讲出，“你们是仅有的能与我对话的人，我也了解自己的由来和存在的目的，可是为什么——为什么你们是两个人，但只创造了一个【我】呢？”

“哦……”Herobrine似懂非懂，歪头寻求Notch的意见。

“是‘寂寞’吧。”Notch最后（非常毁气氛地）嘬了一口果汁，那饮料盒子也随之消失了，“我因为寂寞而创造了Brine，我们因为寂寞而创造了你。终究没有考虑到你的感受，真的非常抱歉。”

“可是我们明明有时时刻刻陪伴在你身边啊？”Herobrine依旧不明所以，“无论你去哪里，我们都与你同在不是吗？”

Notch噗嗤一声笑了，越过Steve的肩膀摇头示意Herobrine想得太过简单。“并不是形影相随就叫做‘陪伴’，你还记得‘互动’的重要性吗？”

Notch通常像一位导师，指导Herobrine也指导Steve自己，但这次Steve明显没有领会他的意思，因为这两位神灵一前一后地向他靠近，这和他意料中的【互动】显然大有不同。

“是的。个体在互动中获得的知识、经验和技能会更加丰富，有益于认知和语言发展，并强化个体之间的情感联系。”Herobrine接近Steve的同时眯起眼睛，这使他的亮度变低了些，双手搭在Steve肩上陈述着他听不懂的话，“而我们，要自主、平等地对待拥有自由意志的其他个体，尊重个体的需求和兴趣，培养和鼓励创造性与独立性。”

“这才是我们的目的和理想，”Notch贴上Steve的后背，手臂环过他的身体，把他整个人都圈起来了。“这才是有利于你生存和成长的方式。原谅我们之前的任性。”

肢体的接触让Steve感到如负千斤，慌慌张张扭开了身子往远离创世神的方向挪动。

Herobrine朝Steve躲开的方向转过头，眼睛亮度变得更暗了，Steve意识到自己还是第一次发现他的亮度是可调节式，这也使得直视Herobrine变得容易了些。可是从这么近的距离平视一个人实在令人不适。因为对方明显的探身靠近，Steve不由得继续往后退，直接倒进不知什么时候移动到他后面的Notch的怀里。

“你怕什么？”Herobrine爬过去伸手碰触Steve的脸，却被Notch抢了先。Notch垂下眼低头看着Steve一脸惊恐，轻声安抚：“闭上眼睛。”

Steve下意识地把Notch的话当做命令来听从。可是在黑暗中，他很快察觉到什么柔软的东西触碰了他的嘴唇。Steve触电般弹起来，却没能挣脱开Notch的怀抱，想睁开眼睛却被一只手遮住了双眼。

Steve被迫沉浸在亲吻中，Notch吮吸他的唇瓣，富有经验的舌头轻易就撬开了他原本紧咬的牙关。而Steve迟疑着、僵硬着无法做出任何回应，只能任由创世神继续吮吸、舔舐他的口腔。绵长的亲吻让Steve头脑发晕，他敢肯定他马上就要窒息了，可唇齿间的碰触好像占据了他全部的意识，变成了他的整个世界，他难以应付却不想结束，这感觉真是怪极了，只是他抽不出时间思考为什么，意识模糊得来不及思考为什么……

Notch及时抬起身拉开了他们之间的距离。

“你要把自己憋死了。”Notch拿开盖着Steve眼睛的手，转而去抚摸他的头发。

“我不知道。”Steve倒吸一口气，然后睁大了眼睛重重喘息。

“想知道什么？”Notch挑眉。

“我不知道……”Steve平静下来，“这是什么意思。”

“像所有你所认知的事物一样，是你可以在探索和试验中了解的。要由你自己去想。”

可在Steve开始思考之前Notch已经又在吻他了，比上一次轻柔得多，也持久得多。当Steve意识到这些的时候，他开始尝试着配合对方唇齿开合的动作，探索着、体验着……他在间隙中喘息，发出难耐的呻吟，舌头追赶着Notch的，甚至抬起手搂住对方的脖子不让他离开。这仿佛是他与神最接近的时刻，愉悦和刺激占据了他的全部神经，脑海深处却涌现着敬畏与恐惧，混杂的情感令他浑身战栗，满腔的热情不知从何处宣泄，只能继续从亲吻中寻求慰藉。

在深吻中的Notch抬眼，Herobrine瞬间领会了他的意思，俯身探向冒险者胯部隆起的部分。

“唔！————”初经此事的人自然是受不了丝毫的外界刺激，Steve猝不及防地she了出来，打湿了尚未褪下的衣裤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里TBC啦 已经爆字数啦 啦啦啦


	2. Chapter 2

“感觉如何？”Notch在Steve大口喘息的间隙里轻声问。

“我……”感觉一点也不好。Steve偏过头，双手捂着脸，这简直太疯狂、太羞耻了。

“哎呀，”Herobrine双手撑在Steve两侧，居高临下地看他，“你知道一般这个时候书里会怎么写吗？”

噗嗤——Notch被Herobrine的话逗乐。他摆一摆手，Steve的衣物就一个像素一个像素地被消去了。

Herobrine盯着Steve渐渐裸露的胸膛和小腹，笑道：“书里啊，一定会写‘夜还很长’！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

开玩笑。Steve第一次体验衣不遮体的感觉，不禁蜷缩起身子，更加不敢松开遮住眼睛的双臂。他也根本没听说过什么，会写着“夜还很长”这种句子的书，平日里看的不是合成配方，就是更新日志。今天他已经见识到太多新鲜事，经历了太多的第一次，这两位还想做出什么更出格的事情？？

“紧张也是正常，不过你要配合。”Notch不容置否地拉开Steve的手臂，拖着他枕在自己的膝上，再次落下轻吻。

而Herobrine啃咬着Steve的脖颈和锁骨，弄得他酥麻难耐，别过头去躲，却只是让出了更大的空间给对方。

“不……我不想要……”Steve只能祈求他的神明，“放了我吧。”

“放轻松，你不需要做任何事，”Herobrine的声音里带着笑意，擒住Steve夹紧的双腿，舔咬他挺立的乳尖，“只要去感受愉悦。”

“可我现在只觉得痛苦。”Steve只觉得浑身发麻，想要摆脱从后腰传来的阵阵酸痒感。

“你会喜欢的。嘘，先别说话……”Herobrine的舌头划过他的小腹，在腹股沟留下一道水痕，然后亲吻他半勃的阴茎。

Steve倒吸一口气，想要躲闪，却还被Notch按着动弹不得。他感到阴茎被湿润灼热的口腔包裹起来，而且随着阴茎勃起变硬越裹越紧。

“这又是做什么。”他不安地喘息，抓紧了Notch的手臂，另一边不禁并拢膝盖，可惜还是徒劳无功。

Notch笑而不语，反倒是Herobrine吐出他的性器，改用舌头舔舐已经挺立柱体，从根部直到顶端，  
“放松。是我在给你口交，你要好好享受……然后牢牢记住。”

Steve觉得羞愧极了，目光无处安放，只得把脸埋进Notch的衣服里，紧紧闭上眼睛。可是那种酥麻的感觉又一阵阵袭来了，像是一个深不见底的漩涡吸引着他，要将他拖进未知的深渊。

“唔……”

Herobrine又开始吮吸了，快速地整根地吞吐，让阴茎柔软的头部被喉咙挤压。

“等……！”几次深喉过后，Steve惊叫一声，胯部抬离了地毯，精液倾数射进了Herobrine嘴里。他喘着粗气，想要撑着Notch坐起来，好离Herobrine远点儿，腿脚因为高潮还有些发软轻颤。

Herobrine恋恋不舍地放开了Steve，看上去并不在意含着冒险者的体液，甚至还有点得意。他笑着跪坐起身，从Notch怀里接过Steve，抱着他往自己身上靠过来，吻住了他。

Steve尝到滑腻的液体和金属的味道，很快明白过来那是自己刚刚射进Herobrine嘴里的精液。太令人难堪了。Steve不知因为何故，明明是被迫的，反而是自己心怀愧疚，慌乱中将Herobrine口中残留的液体全部吞咽下去，换来对方热情的回吻。

“你学的很快哦。”Herobrine打趣道，“然后，换你来实践了。”

Steve已经被这两位神祇搞晕了，他们真是有无限的精力和耐心，不知何时才能放过他。现在，他被Herobrine按着头往下压，直到脸颊碰到了对方胯间的隆起。Herobrine解开扣子和拉链，掰过Steve的下巴，把他的脑袋朝自己按了下去。

Steve跪趴在地毯上，双手紧紧抓着Herobrine的衣摆保持平衡。口腔被神明那尺寸可观的阴茎撑得满满的，舌头被布着青筋的柱体压低摩擦，柱头一下下戳进他的喉咙，随着幅度的增大愈发深入。他被顶得想要干呕，却只能继续吞咽，眼眶里逐渐充盈起生理性的泪水。

而就在Herobrine继续拉着他的双臂把他一次又一次拽向自己的同时，他突然感觉到脊背一阵发凉——Notch凑了过来，正在舔舐他的肩胛和脊骨。

Steve呜咽了一下，想说点什么却被堵着嘴说不出话来。湿凉的触感从腰际蔓延到股沟，Steve不知道该把注意力集中在哪里是好了，当感受到湿滑的软体触碰到后穴时，触觉和心理的刺激简直要让他尖叫起来。

不行！这种难以启齿的地方为什么也要……Steve扭腰想要回避，但Notch有力的双手按着他的腰，然后滑到后面掰开了他两边的臀肉。

Notch的舌尖慢慢打着圈，唾液润湿了紧闭的穴口，他也不急着再往前深入，因为从Steve紧绷的大腿来看，时机尚未成熟呢。

“放松。”Herobrine在Steve上方轻声呼唤，减缓了在他口中抽插的速度，按着他后脑的手也换成轻抚他的后颈，“不需要你用力支撑……”

“……只要交给我们就好。”Notch言语间带着热气，喷洒在Steve的会阴部。Steve感觉自己再次勃起了，如果他不是被卡在Herobrine胯间，说不定还能看见自己流出的前液又弄湿了一块地毯。

这个认知让他一直紧绷的腰臀垮了下来，Notch见机将舌头探进已经变得湿润柔软的小穴，把里面也弄得更湿。

这太超过了。私处被温柔地打开，舒适和羞耻心轮番折磨着Steve的神经，一直在眼眶里打转的泪水开始不住地往下流。他不想被两位神明这样肆意玩弄，又想要Notch触及得深一点……再深一点……

Steve双手撑起自己，主动前后移动起身子，模仿着Herobrine刚才的动作吞吐他的性器。他身后的Notch便配合着他的频率，舌头抽出又伸进后穴，模仿着性交的动作，直到甬道内也被唾液浸湿，穴口即使没有外物的支撑也是微微张开着，好像在等待着被进入一般。

“那么准备的差不多了吧。”

被过大的异物进入的那一刻，Steve的脑海中一片空白，撕裂般的疼痛几乎让他咬到Herobrine了。意识回拢以后他清楚地感到被一寸寸地楔入，同时将他往前推着，喉咙再一次被性器填充。

为什么……

Steve依旧说不出话，只得随着一次次的顶撞无力地闷哼着。被填满的痛苦中隐约传来快感，堆积在他下腹和腰侧。

不要了……

Notch在完全插入以后就松开了扣着他腰的手，将他无人关照许久的阴茎握在手里揉搓。当Notch开始规律的抽插的动作时，那半勃的阴茎淌出了更多透明的液体。

真的受不了了……

每当Notch顶进来的时候总会让他兴奋得颤抖，想要射精却迟迟越不过那道高峰。不，不如说他一直凌驾在高潮之上，持续不断的快感让他疯狂得失去理智和自尊。后穴被极富技巧的性器很快地开发，已经完全适应了交姌，臀部不自觉地提高，追逐挽留着抽离的神柱，也更加卖力地吮吸取悦在他口中的神灵。

会死的……

一前一后配合默契的穿刺，让Steve只能发出断断续续的呻吟，任由造物主们操干、亲吻和抚摸。

“现在，”Notch一边加速，一边俯下身，在他耳后轻叹，“可以了哦。”

——！！

Steve被这话激得浑身惊颤，阴茎在Notch手中抖了几下，吐出稀薄的精液。他剧烈地喘着气，被泪水模糊的眼睛失焦地看着眼前，Herobrine已经将阴茎拔出，贴着他的嘴唇撸动了几下，带着灼热的乳白色精液便全部射在Steve的脸上。

Steve茫然地舔舐面前的肉棒，将残留的液体清理干净，精液的味道再次在口中蔓延开来。因为高潮而收紧的后庭也在数次猛力的抽插下得到了最终的奖赏。同时Notch顶进最深处，灼热的体液射进紧致的肠壁，又引起Steve一阵颤抖，待他抽出来后，穴口仍然是大开的摸样，过多的白浊的精液就从那里面涓涓流下。

天色还是暗的，Steve赤裸着趴倒在湿漉漉的地毯上时想到，而两位创世神，似乎始终都没有把衣服脱下来呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续TBC啦  
> S:什么？？你们有没有完啦？！


	3. Chapter 3

。。。

Steve再次醒过来的时候，窗外仍是黑夜。一点也不符合常理，但现在的Steve已经对此见怪不怪了。反而是床上的两个人影吸引了他的全部目光——

那两个交叠在一起的身影，赤身裸体，四肢纠缠、伸展着，伴随着慵懒甜腻的喘息和呻吟，窗外的月光落到他们身上，剪影的边缘被罩上了一层朦胧的亮圈……美得不像是真的……

Steve看得出神，完全没意识到非礼勿视非礼勿听这种问题。直到一对白光转向他，Steve吓了一跳，想要继续趴下装晕也来不及了。随着“嘭”的一声轻响，Herobrine已经瞬移出房间，留下Notch一人转头望向这边，Steve看不清他逆光的脸上是什么样的表情。

“你醒啦。”Notch的语气平淡，翻了个身靠在床头，朝Steve勾勾手指，“不过你把他惹生气了，这可不好办。”

虽然Notch本人并没有展现出不悦，Steve还是迟疑地站在原地。

“过来。”Notch见Steve没有动作，就下了命令。

Steve往床边蹭过去，创世神毫无忌讳地展露的胴体看得他脸颊发烫，身体也燥热起来——拜托，不要有这种反应——Steve一想到自己也是没有穿着衣服，更是难为情了。可是虽然这么说，Steve的目光却始终无法从Notch身上挪开，直到被一把拉到了床上，还磕到了造物主的胸膛。

“对、对不起……”Steve连忙爬起来，他现在双膝跪在Notch的两侧，手臂僵直地被创造者拉着，他不敢直视Notch，更不敢低头把目光落在他们两人的胯下，只能盯着创世神的肩颈处看。

Notch乐得简直要被憋出内伤，拉起Steve的手轻吻他的手背以示安抚。

“呐，你看，你把Brine吓跑了，”Notch摩挲Steve精壮的腰，手指流连在胸口的红缨周围，一圈一圈，“你要怎么补偿我呢？”

Steve被造物主拨撩得酥痒难耐，努力控制着呼吸，不敢做出太大的反应。补偿……什么补偿……他觉得脑回路再次跟不上神主的节奏了。也许是出于本能，也许是因为Notch的调教有了效果，Steve决定放弃思考，捧着他的神明的面颊，主动吻了上去。

[真好。]  
Notch投射了一句话给Steve，因为他可能抽不出空来说话了。Steve虔诚又卖力地亲吻着他的神明，索取对方口中的津液，在拉开距离后两人唇齿间还牵着唾液的银丝。他继续吻上Notch的脖子、锁骨，用嘴唇和舌头膜拜创世神的每一部分身体， 然后毫不犹豫的吞下了神明那一直挺立的的阴茎。

“嘭”，熟悉的声音响起，Steve知道Herobrine回来了，一股无力感油然而生——他早该想到事情没那么简单！

他本来就以跪爬的姿势伏在Notch腿间，身后暴露无遗，但当Herobrine掰开他大腿的时候，羞耻感还是让Steve打了个冷颤。

带着冰冷的湿滑液体的手指捅进来，Steve不自觉地绷紧了腰。Notch把他从自己的分身上抬起来，抱着他趴在自己身上，Steve感受到主神轻抚自己的头发，于是自觉调整身体配合Herobrine的动作。他们总是会想各种方法让他就范，把痛苦降到最轻的办法只有尽力放松合作。

有了之前性事的经验和润滑剂的帮助，第二根手指很容易就能容纳进湿润的后穴，Herobrine只是随意按揉了几下，就把手指抽了出来。Steve在他离开的时候收紧了括约肌挽留，他真想创世神能够痛快一点直接干进自己的身体，免得忍耐对未知的恐惧。

一个小型的异物被塞进他的体内，Steve没有做声，但又一次紧张起来。Herobrine也不管他，只是呵呵地笑着，继续推动跳蛋。被过多的润滑剂浸透的后穴又松又软，Herobrine轻而易举就将那东西推进Steve身体深处，压在他的敏感点上。转动开关，听着小穴里发出缓缓加快的嗡嗡声，配合着Steve压抑不住的呻吟。

Herobrine做完这些，抬头和Notch相视一笑。

Notch再次把Steve提起来和他接吻，与此同时Herobrine贴上Steve的后背亲吻他的耳朵和后颈。Steve顺从地接受两位神明的爱抚，跳蛋的震动频率一成不变，最初的刺激过后只剩下麻木和失望，他无人照拂的阴茎硬挺在身前，只能在接吻的当儿搂紧了身前的造物主，尽可能地贴合着Notch的身体，摩擦倍受煎熬的欲望。

[轻点。]  
Notch投射给他这句话的时候，手也终于握住了Steve的性器，可是他感到温暖的下一刻却是下体锥刺一般的疼痛——Notch把什么东西插进了他阴茎前面的小孔里。

“不、不要！”脆弱的孔道被带有凸起的异物旋转着插入，胀痛和失禁的冲动窜上Steve的脊椎，他企图推开Notch的桎梏，伸手去拔那个带着小圈的细杆，反而被Herobrine托起膝盖掰开双腿，炙热粗长的阴茎一下子就楔进湿润的穴口，直插到底。

“啊-啊——！”被猛烈插入的Steve有一瞬间的干呕，感觉像要被捅穿一样。Herobrine没有给他适应的时间，托着Steve的腰在粗大的阴茎上抬起落下，他进入的太深，把跳蛋顶进了前所未有的深度，要不是震动还在继续，Steve几乎要感觉不到那个小东西的存在了。

这时候Notch坐起来继续和冒险者拥吻，他牵着Steve的手同时握住两个人贴在一起的阴茎。Steve被Herobrine托举着，每次起落都让他自己的阴茎在手中摩擦，被迫撸动插着异物的阴茎。而身后那不断将他顶起的阴茎好像要捅进他的肚子里，Herobrine还在用力把他往下压。

“痛……！”Steve呜咽着求饶的话，努力收紧已经被艹得大开的甬道，希望获得神主的怜悯。Herobrine没有继续为难他，扒开他的臀部让阴茎更深地插入，润滑剂被咕叽咕叽地挤压着。就这样又快速抽插了几十下，顶到最深处射了出来。

Steve随着那股炙热的流入，腰挺起来，肠壁也绞紧了还在体内跳动的性器。他颤抖着想要射精，却被堵住了出口不得释放，无法射出的精液让他的阴茎和身体一同抽搐弹跳，他像在冰面上濒临死去的鱼一样大口呼吸，挺身挣扎。逆流的高潮折磨着他的内脏和神经，主动骑在Herobrine尚未抽离的阴茎上上下摇摆。

“求……求你……”Steve挣扎了一会，Herobrine却抬起他把他从自己身上放了下去。

“嗯……你现在不该来求我，”年轻的神明体贴地关掉了跳蛋的震动，轻轻拽着绳子把那个小巧的仪器一寸一寸地拉出来，“你觉得呢？”

随着“啵”的一声，后穴里的异物终于离开了身体，Steve拖着疲软的双腿爬向身前的Notch，  
“请……求你……请拿掉……”

“为什么？”Notch凑上去亲吻他的耳朵，Steve不知道两个创世神在这个空挡又交换了什么东西，但是Notch坚挺发热的阴茎此时就抵在他的会阴，他需要这个……

“请……让我射……我想要射出来……求你”Steve的手绕到身后抚摸撸动主神的性器，“请您允许我……”

“……允许我使用它……”Steve咬咬牙，说完了令人羞愧万分的话。Notch只是笑着点点头，Steve看见他的手里拿着一小节能发出火光的物品，露出疑惑的表情。

“这个是蜡烛，”Notch介绍道，“你还想要继续吗？”

Steve于是垂下眼睛不再看那个发光的物体。他稍微跪立，握住Notch的阴茎对准已经湿滑松弛的穴口，慢慢放低重心，直到完全坐下去，将阴茎全部吞进湿热的甬道。随着阴茎填补进空虚的后穴，Steve再次感受到体内不断涌出的快感，呻吟声不受控制地流露出来。

灼烧感……是真的灼烧感出现在他下腹。被Notch称之为蜡烛的东西，被倾斜着滴落下滚烫的液体，淋在他已经饱受折磨的阴茎上。Steve无处闪躲，疼痛过后反而带起了异样的快感，眼泪又开始控制不住地流下。

Notch深色的眼睛在烛光上审视他，等着他的反应。

“很……舒服……”Steve轻声呻吟，脸上挂着泪水在Notch身上慢慢摆动身体，“请给我更多……”

“那就自己来吧。”Notch微笑着将蜡烛递还给Herobrine，“自己来拿吧。”

“是。”

Steve努力平复呼吸，撑着Notch的肩膀，臀部迅速抬高又坐下，让自己被创世神的阴茎不断操弄。他渴望被释放，之前Herobrine留在他体内的精液随着新一轮的抽插被带了出来，弄得他的屁股、大腿都湿了，也使得后穴不断顺利地吞下那根能给他带来救赎的阴茎。融化的蜡烛油从Steve后背滴下，他毫不忌讳地大声呻吟起来，更加卖力扭动腰肢。

“Notch，Notch——！”Steve叫着创世神的本名，他寻找着最佳的姿势，快感几近极限，即将再次达到高潮。可是他不能自己动手，只得高声呻吟祈求着神明，祈求Notch给他彻底的解脱。

[你做的很好。]  
Notch仍旧没有说话，只是抓住Steve的腰将他狠狠按向自己，用力顶弄了几次后，伸手将插在Steve阴茎里的马眼钉一下子拔出。

Steve感到Notch的阴茎顶在自己肠道的最深处，一股热流洗刷了他的五脏六腑。不够……还不够！他自己挺起腰身，就着Notch还未软下的性器，抬身让它继续顶撞摩擦那一块接近腺体的地方，快、再快一点！Steve僵直着抬头看向天花板，蓄势已久的精液终于被射出来，浑浊的体液洒在他自己和Notch的胸膛上。

激烈高潮的余韵中，Steve脱力地跪坐在原地，他的后穴还吸着Notch不放，却无力再做多余的动作。

“嘘……你做的很好……”Notch和Herobrine又一前一后地贴上来亲吻安慰他，可是Steve不想再理会他们，只是自顾自的大哭起来，任再多的甜言蜜语也哄不好了。

Notch和Herobrine自知玩得过火，彼此眼神埋怨了对方几个回合。Notch小心翼翼把自己从冒险者的身体里抽出来，Herobrine拿来湿润的毛巾擦干净他们身上各种各样的液体。两位神祇好言好语地将Steve安顿到新的床铺，还给他盖了条毯子。收拾完满屋的狼藉，就悄悄遛出去了。

黑暗中的Steve其实并没有入睡，因为他已经盘算好了一切。

Steve决定天一亮就出发，哪怕天涯海角，哪怕日夜兼程——从此远离他的两位造物主。

再也不要和他们有任何瓜葛了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：Steve根本不知道润滑剂、跳蛋、马眼钉、蜡烛等等等等为何物，所以只能用其他方法去形容它们。  
> 思考题：NH平时都在玩些什么？


End file.
